Eight
by Lost to the Hoping
Summary: Eight lives, eight purposes. See into their hearts. Characterization fic


She stood there on the crest of the hill, her hair tossed around by the wind. To passersby, she appeared blind, her eyes a pearl grey, but in actuality, this wasn't so. Her long hair was jet black, though in certain light, it's healthy sheen made it appear blueish.

The girl wasn't a very outspoken kind of person, and to be honest, she preferred it that way. When she was younger, it had frustrated her to no end, but now... she preferred silence to violence.

She'd lived in violence all her life, so when she was able to find one of those few quiet moments - or better, provide them - it was just enough to make her happy. She was simple, she was sweet.

She was Hyuuga Hinata.

xXx

He was full of rage. To someone who didn't know him, and that included _everyone_, he looked bored, or calm, but on the inside he boiled. His was a rage of hatred, and betrayal.

He had messy black hair, slightly damp from a recent shower, and night-black eyes that could bleed red when he wanted them to.

His body was honed, lithe, muscled; fit for survival, where no one would save him. He wouldn't accept it even if they tried. He had to be strong, to be powerful. He could not stop, could not rest, could not die until the end.

He sat upon a thrown of rock, staring up at the sky. Remembering. Always remembering. He is angry, he is sad.

He is Uchiha Sasuke.

xXx

Her eyes are green, sparkling, dazzling. Her hair is pink, choppy, generally a mess. Her smile is sweet, and her temper is sharp. She could send someone through a wall, if she wanted. She could also save their life.

She's strong, the kind of strength that comes from heartbreak. She wants little, and gives everything she has. When she loves, she loves with every inch of her soul, and when she hates, she hates to the depths of hell.

She likes tea, and she loves her friend. She will not give up. She will not forget. She will protect. She is brutal, she is kind.

She is Haruno Sakura.

xXx

Sometimes he dreams, in the middle of the night. He dreams of blood, and pain, and screams. He dreams of a mother's smile and a father's cold glance. He dreams of a child's laugh, and onyx eyes full of love.

And when he wakes, it's still night. He splashes water on his face, and stares at his reflection. Staring back at him is red, framed in black. A face too thin from lack of sleep and food - for often, his appetite deserts him - and there are bags underneath his crimson gaze.

He'll stare at himself there, trying to imagine a little boy staring back at him. He's almost forgotten the boy's face.

He longs to forget, but strives to regret. He was bloody, he was death.

He was Uchiha Itachi.

xXx

Her hair is like spun gold, swaying down her back in a waterfall of sunlight. Her eyes are bright blue, and her cheeks flushed. She's so full of life that others flock to her, listen to her words. Her charisma draws crowds.

She likes to wear purple. It looks good on her, she says. It's beautiful. It's a color for royalty, and a sad, sweet memory.

She has many friends, and loves each and every one of them. Especially her beloved, oh especially him. Though she will not forget her first love. And forgive him she shall never do. She is beautiful, she is sly.

She is Yamanaka Ino.

xXx

He's violent, and blood is his weapon. Pain is his longing, and his god will forever keep his loyalty. He is a zealot, and cannot die. His hair is leached of color, but in the sunlight, it gleams silver. His eyes are the color of pouring wine, always dancing with his emotions, though he hides behind a veil of anger.

He swears a lot, even in his head. Over the years, it's become a habit, done more out of familiarity than a desire to seem more bad-ass. Around him, it's quiet, and he speaks to himself to stave off the loneliness.

He's always had a partner, or a companion, but they're all dead. He'll never die. He's not sure how he feels about it for now, so he just keeps the silence, the admission of death, at bay. He is masochistic, and he is eternal.

He is Hidan.

xXx

She's strong, the kind of strength that comes from too much life. Her hair is blonde, but sometimes, she imagines she sees grey. Then she strengthens her vain jutsu and the grey is gone.

She likes to reminisce, to recall the past, and her deceased loved ones. She can still remember their smiles, even after so many years.

Even now, standing here in an office she never really wanted, she can remember her lover's last words to her. Can remember his bloody smile. She misses him.

And then, when she is feeling particularly sad, _he'll_ appear, and she'll get pissed off. Sometimes, she wonders if he does it on purpose. She is wise, she is noble.

She is Tsunade.

xXx

His hair is silver, though some like to argue that it's grey. One eye is black, the other, borrowed. His borrowed eye is red, and helps him bring death.

He protects his teammates in the heat of battle, saves them from difficult situations - and his students often need a lot of saving.

He laments the loss of his best friends, but in the end, they are resting and he must go on. He'll make the best of it... even if he has to read a pervy book or two. He is lazy, he is mysterious.

He is Hatake Kakashi.

xXx

**This was done so I can have something on hand for characterization. I may do more at some point. Hope you like. Please be kind and leave a review.**


End file.
